Teiko Hotel
by S.Hanabi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, siswa SMA biasa tiba-tiba kehilangan impiannya. Ia tetap mendapatkan beasiswanya tetapi diusir dari asrama, tempat biasa ia tinggal. Karena tidak ingin merepotkan keluarganya ia pun menginap dihotel murah. Tapi... Bagaimana jika ia salah memasuki hotel dan ia tidak bisa membayar?/"Selamat datang... Di Teikou Hotel!"-"A...aku dimana?"-Kalau kau tidak bisa membayar d
1. Chapter 1

Di suatu kompleks perumahan yang sunyi, terpisah jauh dari kota... Sebuah bangunan berdiri dengan tenang...

"Selamat datang! Selamat datang... Di Teikou Hotel!"

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke bukan punyaku kalau punyaku sudah dipastikan sei-kun kubuat satu sekolah dengan tet-chan dan bakal kunikahkan mereka berdua.**_

_Fic ini dibuat bersama dengan Melaina Sytry dan Chaichira Katsune dimana omake semuanya dibuat sama Melchhi... Aku nggak kebagian buat Omake T_T#dilempar Mel_

_Okay, yang bikin omake pertama itu aku dan omake kedua juga aku tapi sedikit diperbaiki Melchhi ~! Sedangkan omake yang terakhir-terakhir itu kubuat bareng Melchhi dan katchhi ~('__'~) (~'__')~_

_Okay tanpa banyak ngomong lagi..._

_Let's begin the story~!_

_Dan selamat membaca proloqnya!_

_**Pair : AkaKuro Slight KuroHarem dan mungkin pair akan bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya chapter**_

_**Warning : Bahasanya Absurd, OOC, Alur Kecepatan, Cerita Pasaran, Typo, dan Kekurangan Lainnya.**_

"Ngg..." Kuroko Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan-lahan. "A...aku dimana?" Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan yang ia kini tempati. Ruangan luas yang terkesan mewah itu entah kenapa membuat mata Kuroko silau. Matanya lalu menatap kaca besar di ruangan itu dan menemukan bahwa -seperti biasa- rambutnya berantakan bagaikan landak. #DilemparKurokoFC

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Teriak Kise Ryouta dengan riang. "Apa semalam anda tidur dengan nyenyak-ssu?" Kise mendorong sebuah troli yang berisi bermacam-macam makanan yang terlihat lezat.

"Ano... Dare desuka?"

"Sumimasen, saya terlambat memperkenalkan diri! Boku wa Kise Ryouta, butler anda untuk hari ini-ssu~!" Ujar Kise dengan riang dan Kuroko bersumpah ia melihat kuping dan ekor rubah imajiner yang bergoyang kesana-kemari dari pemuda didepannya ini.

"Bu..butler?"

"Hotel kami menyiapkan sistem butler service... Setiap tamu yang menginap akan dilayani oleh butler pribadi-ssu~!" Ujar Kise dengan semangat '45. "Wajah anda kusut... Bagaimana kalau saya kupaskan buah-ssu?"

"Eh?"

Kise mengambil buah apel yang ada diatas troli itu lalu mengupaskannya dengan elegan dan indah. Setelah itu, ia memotong menjadi beberapa bagian. Kise mengambil garpu lalu menusuknya pada salah satu bagian dari apel itu lalu mengarahkannya kemulut Kuroko. "Silakan-ssu~!"

"A..aku bisa makan sendiri!"

"Sumimasen kalau sikapku tidak berkenan-ssu..." Kise langsung membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ano... Tidak usah meminta maaf." Ujar Kuroko dengan lembut lalu mengambil garpu itu dan memakan buahnya sendiri.

**-Kuroko POV-**

Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya, siswa SMA biasa. Aku masuk SMA berkat rekomendasi klub basket, tapi setengah tahun yang lalu aku cedera karena kecelakaan... Beasiswaku tidak dicabut, tapi aku diusir dari asrama. Aku tidak ingin membuat okaa-san, otou-san, dan obaa-san khawatir... Jadi aku berusaha menemukan hotel yang murah untuk menginap.

**-Normal POV-**

"Semalam aku langsung tidur... Aku tidak tau kalau kamar ini sangat bagus..." Ujar Kuroko dengan kagum walaupun jika dilihat orang lain wajahnya tetap saja pokerface. Kuroko memakai baju seragamnya setelah ia selesai mandi. "Lebih baik aku cek-out sekarang."

**OoO**

"Menginap semalam dikamar suite, 80.000 YEN..." Ujar Akashi Seijuurou dengan sopan walaupun tetap terkesan dingin.

"Ano... Bukannya 2.000 YEN?" Kuroko mengeluarkan sebuah brosur hotel.

"Ini brosur hotel yang ada diseberang."

"A...aku tidak bisa memba-"

"Anda sudah menginap disini..." Akashi memotong perkataan Kuroko. "Itu kenyataan yang absolut! Kalau kau tidak bisa membayar dengan uang... Kamu bisa bayar," Akashi menyeringai dan mengeluarkan aura sadis yang diyakini jika Akashi bertemu dengan anak-anak saat ini mereka semua akan menangis(?). "Dengan tubuhmu!"

'Okaa-san, Otou-san, Obaa-san... Anakmu tersayang dibully... Tasuketee!' Teriak Kuroko dalam hati dengan OOC-nya, meski wajahnya tetap menganut paham pokerface andalannya yang super mutakhir.

**-TBC-**

**Omake Take#1**

"Bagaimana kalau saya kupaskan buah-ssu?"

"Eh?"

"Liat ini-ssu~!" Kise melempar sebuah buah apel keatas.

#Ckriss! Ckriss!

"Hap~!" Apel itu mendarat dengan sempurna dan semulus kulit Kuroko(?) diatas piring yang dipegang Kise dan terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian dengan rapinya. "Akashichhi, nice job-ssu!" Kise mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku ini absolut!" Ujar Akashi dengan percaya diri dan bangganya sambil menyeringai dan melempar guntingnya keatas lalu menangkapnya.

"Ano... Kalian salah dialog..."

**Omake Take#2 **

"Kalau kau tidak bisa membayar dengan uang... Kamu bisa bayar... Dengan tubuhmu!"

Kuroko mematung. Sesaat kemudian kedua matanya melebar. 'Dengan tubuhku? Apa maksudnya?! Apa jangan-jangan...' "A-Akashi-kun,"

"Hm?"

"Apa maksudnya itu? Apa aku akan dibunuh, lalu dimutilasi, dicincang, digoreng, dipanggang, dan kemudian dihidangkan ke para tamu disini?! Aku tidak mau, Akashi-kun! Pasti ada jalan lain!"

Akashi cengo dan facepalm karena melihat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba berteriak panik dengan OOC-nya sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "...Kau pikir mereka semua kanibal, gitu?"

\- Tambahan Omake dari Melaina Sytry -

Di suatu siang yang cerah, nampak sang Authoress kita, Shiroi Hanabi, yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di sofa ruang tamu di rumahnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut -sok- serius yang sangat terkesan dibuat-buat.

...Anda dengar suara tadi? Itu hanya Hanabi yang sedang menggampar sang pembuat naskah ini.

Kembali ke topik tadi. Sang Authoress yang memasang raut serius itu kini mulai menampakan raut cerah di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya Prolog fic KnB baruku selesai juga! Mari kita publish sekarang~!"

Sang Authoress kita nampak telah mem-publish fic tersebut karena kalian semua, para reader sekalian, saat ini sudah membacanya saat ini. Namun tampaknya suasana damai di kediaman Shiroi ini akan terusik karena kedatangan beberapa -atau mungkin banyak- tamu yang tidak diundang.

BRAK!

"Itu dia orangnya!"

"Betul! Tangkap dia!"

Nampak dua sosok tidak dikenal melangkah maju dan ... menangkap Hanabi -yang masih cengo liatin mereka-.

"E-eh?! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa aku ditangkep gini?! Lepasiiiiin!"

"Kami sudah menangkapnya!"

"Bagus! Sekarang kita lempar dia!"

"Eh?! Apaan sih?! Kenapa aku digeret keluar gini-?! KYAAAA!"

Kumpulan orang yang baru saja melempar Hanabi itu -dan jika kalian perhatikan baik-baik, di pakaian mereka tertulis 'Kuroko Tetsuya FC'- nampak memasang raut wajah puas, dan segera melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan kediaman Shiroi dalam keadaan sunyi.

"...Ne, Katsune,"

"Nani?"

"...Kira-kira kapan yah si Hanabi turun?"

"...Wakarimasen,"

Tanpa para fans itu ketahui, ada Melaina Sytry dan Chaichira Katsune yang sedari tadi disana, menontok acara 'Pelemparan-Shiroi-Hanabi-oleh-Kuroko-Tetsuya-FC' tersebut sambil memakan popcorn.

\- Omake tambahan yang dibuat bareng oleh Melaina Sytry, Chaichira Katsune,dan Shiroi Hanabi -

Di kediaman Shiroi, Melaina dan Katsune nampak sedang memakan makanan paling mainstream sedunia, yakni bakso.

#BRAAAKKKKKK!

"Katchhi! Melchhi! Bukannnya dibantuin malah cuman dilihatin! Hiddoii!" Teriak Hanabi mewek.

"Duh, puh-lease, deh, Hanabi. Kami gak mungkin bisa lepasin loe dari mereka. Lagipula, kami laper," Dan Mel pun melanjutkan acara makannya bareng Katsune -yang dengan cuek bebek-nya makan bakso- sambil nyumpel telinga-nya pake headset.

"MELCCHI!" Hanabi langsung melepaskan headset yang nyangkut ditelinga Mel lalu teriak sekeras-sekerasnya.

"Asdfghjkl! Hanabi! Loe mau buat kuping Mel sakit ya?!"

"Bisa jadi~!" Hanabi memasang wajah innocent face sambil berpiss ria.

Mel memasang tampang kesel. "Awas liat aja loe. Nggak bakalan Mel bantuin lagi bikin ini fic,"

"Neeeiiii! Jaanggaaann! Nanti siapa yang bikin omakenya lagi!"

"Lah, kan, loe yang punya ide. Loe yang buat. Mel, kan cuman bantu dikit-dikit doang... Iya, gak, katsune?"

Katsune hanya mengangkat bahu cuek lalu kemudian lanjut mencomot bakso Mel yang terlantar disebelahnya.

"...Eh, itu bakso Mel, kan?"

Katsune hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terus mencomot bakso Mel yang tinggal sedikit. Mel langsung kembali memasang tampang Be-Te, dan melempar sendok yang dia pegang ke mangkuk bakso-nya.

"..." Hanabi menonton acara nyomot bakso yang disponsori Katsune dan Mel sambil meminum strawberry milkshake.

Katsune kemudian melempar mangkok bekas bakso ke kepala Mel, yang menghindar sambil koprol gaje ke samping.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Ini kenapa jadi kayak gini yah omake keempatnya?"

Mel cuman bisa angkat bahu, lalu ngacir pulang ke tempat asalnya.

"Kenapa Melchhi malah pulang..." Hanabi memasang wajah -_-

"BECOZ I'M FABULOUS~!" Mel balek lagi.

Hanabi langsung membidik anak panah. "Hahahah... Gomen, tanganku tergelincir," Hanabi ketawa sambil melihat anak panah yang jaraknya tinggal 1 cm dari kuping Mel.

Mel tetap memasang pokerface-nya yang setara dengan ajaran dari Kuroko Tetsuya-sensei. #DanMelPunDigampar. Sedangkan Katsune hanya terdiam melihat ke-pokerface-an Mel yang gaje.

"Mel nggak gaje... Hanabi tuh yang nista,"

"High faaiif!" Bahasa absurd dari Katsune keluar.

"... Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka berkembang... Baiklah! Fic ini terinspirasi lagi dari salah satu komikku dan fic ini sebenarnya ada chapter khusus untuk merayakan white days... Tapi chapter itu mungkin ada dichapter 4-an~!" Hanabi lagi-lagi memasang wajah -_- "Dan awalnya sebenarnya ini nggak ada niat buat fic ini bareng Mel dan Katsune,"

"Hiddoi!" Mel dan Katsune berseru bersamaan. "Fine! Kita cabut dari sini," Mel pun keluar.

"Yahh... Melchhi ngambek..."

"Itterashaii~ kalau jatuh-" Kata-kata Katsune terhenti dengan lemparan sendal jitu Mel.

"Okay... Mari kita abaikan saja mereka." Hanabi langsung dilempar Melaina sama Katsune.

"Mehehehehehe,"

#Plopp!

"I'm still aliveeeeeee~!" Hanabi langsung dance gaje.

"Gajeness..."

"Okay~! Aku mau nanya... Ini kok rasanya omakenya lebih panjang dibanding proloqnya yah?" Hanabi lagi-lagi memasang wajah -_-

"Lah, kan, loe yang buat," Mel juga ikut masang wajah -_-

"Lebih baik kita akhiri acara kita pada hari ini.." Kata Katsune sambil menutup mulut Mel biar fic. ini bisa selesai.

"Baiklah! So..."

"Happy White Days!" Hanabi, Mel, dan Katsune dengan kompak.

"Ditunggu chapter berikutnya yang mungkin agak lama publishnya karena aku, Melchhi,dan Katchhi sedang ujian sekolah dan akan UN juga lalu ditunggu yah reviewnya~!"

"Jaaa~!" Hanabi, Mel, dan Katsune ngomong dengan kompaknya lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke bukan punyaku kalau punyaku sudah dipastikan sei-kun kubuat satu sekolah dengan tet-chan dan bakal kunikahkan mereka berdua.**_

_Gomenasai, minna-san atas publish yang super telatw_

_Padahal awalnya aku janji bakal update cepat tapi malah berakhir update setelah 1 bulan plus 1 minggu!_

_Sebenarnya aku sudah ada niat publish 3 minggu yang lalu tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja bb-ku ini malah mengalami kecelekaan!_

_Bb-ku tersiram air minumku! Sepertinya dia pengen mandi yah*digampar readers*_

_Okay sebagai ganti atas update yang super lama... Omakenya kami bikin banyaakk!_

_Okay tanpa banyak ngomong lagi..._

_Let's begin the story~!_

_Dan selamat membaca chapter kali ini!_

**Fic ini dibuat bersama dengan Melaina Sytry dan Chaichira Katsune..**

**Untuk chapter kali ini, ini asli dikerjakan bareng dengan Mel dan Katchhi !**

_**Pair : AkaKuro Slight KuroHarem dan mungkin pair akan bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya chapter**_

_**Warning : Bahasanya Absurd, OOC, Alur Kecepatan, Cerita Pasaran, Typo, dan Kekurangan Lainnya.**_

"Irasshaimasen-ssu, Nona!" Ujar Kise Ryouta dengan riang sambil membuka pintu kaca hotel. "Ah... Bukankah sudah saya bilang-ssu, biar saya saja yang membawa barang-barang anda-ssu. Apa saya tidak bisa diandalkan-ssu?" Kise langsung memasang wajah seperti anjing yang berharap ada seseorang yang mau memungutnya (Kise : Hidoi-ssu#nangis buaya

Kat : Gak usah banyak ngoceh, Ki-chan.. cepet lanjut #lempar sepatu ke Kise

Mel : Kise emang patut dicurigai#lempar Kise ke sepatu yang dilempar Katsune

Hana : mana bisa si ryou-chan dilempar kesepatu! Dan pergi sana!#masang wajah -_- sambil gampar Mel dan tendang Kise keluar area A/N) yang langsung membuat wajah gadis itu blush dan hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"..." Kuroko hanya memasang wajah pokerface lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengepel lantai. 'Kenapa aku bisa salah menginap hotel...' Kuroko mengutuk dirinya atas kecerobohonnya. 'Kalau saja aku tidak memasuki hotel ini mungkin aku tidak akan bekerja sebagai karyawan disini dan mengenakan baju maid ini.' Omel Kuroko dalam hati lagi. Tunggu dulu, maid? Tidak, tidak, para readers sekalian tidak salah membaca. Kuroko, seseorang yang diketahui sebagai pemuda tulen memakai baju maid karena titah dari sang Raja Iblis Merah, Akashi Seijuurou. 'Kenapa aku bisa bernasib sial seperti ini...' Kuroko rasanya ingin menangis jika saja ia tidak mengingat kalau dirinya itu penganut paham pokerface-isme.

"Lagu ini..." Seorang gadis mendengar sebuah lagu 'Nocturne Op.9-2' yang sedang dimainkan oleh seorang pianis.

"Anda sudah pulang, nanodayo." Ujar Midorima Shintarou sambil memandang gadis itu dan bermain lagi itu dengan tenang dan elegan.

"Ti..tidak kusangka Midorima-kun masih ingat lagu kesukaanku..."

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin saya melupakan lagu kesukaan anda, nanodayo." Dan tentu saja muncul lagi satu korban yang hatinya melayang-layang.

#SROK! SROK!

"..." Kuroko tetap saja memasang wajah pokerface-nya sambil melanjut pekerjaannya.

"Murasakibara-kun, cake baru buatanmu enak sekali!"

"Benarkah, Nina? Wahh.. Aku juga mau pesan deh!" Ujar temannya dengan semangat.

"Benarkah, minna-chin? Baguslah~!"

"Reo-chan, kulitku kering... Rambutku pecah-pecah.. Hiks.. Bagaimana ini, Reo-chan?" Terlihat seorang gadis yang sebenarnya imut jika saja rambutnya tidak mengembang-ngembang.

"Wah, wah, kucing manis yang malang! Biar tanganku yang menyembuhkanmu!" Ujar Mibuichi Reo dengan gayanya yang... yah begitulah#Hanabi dan Melaina langsung digampar oleh Katsune

"Nona... Dokumen anda sudah saya terjemahkan dan saya kirim lewat email..." Ujar Akashi Seijuurou dengan aura 'Saya-Adalah-Manusia-Absolut-Revo' (?!) miliknya#dan kali ini Melaina-lah yang digampar oleh Hanabi dan Katsune

"Nani? Sudah selesai!? Akashi-kun memang pantas disebut manusia yang sempurna! Apakah Akashi-kun yakin tidak mempunyai 8 tangan?"

"Itu namanya laki-laki laba-laba! Meski saya mudah terpikat pada kupu-kupu cantik..."

"Uwaa... Akashi-kun..." Satu korban bertambah lagi.

'Apa-apaan ini...' Pikir Kuroko dalam hati dengan horor. "Tempat ini penuh dengan kejadian-kejadian yang ..." 'Entahlah... Mengerikan?'

"Menabjukan-ssu? Tentu saja-ssu! Hotel ini adalah impian semua wanita-ssu!" Tiba-tiba saja Kise langsung memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. "Begitu menginjakkan kaki kesini... Semuanya pasti akan lupa pada kenyataan hidup yang menyesakkan dada-ssu~! Semua orang pasti punya rutinitas yang membosankan-ssu?" Ujar Kise dengan semangatnya diplus dengan aura bling-bling yang langsung membuat Kuroko sakit mata.

"A...ano... Apa maksudmu, etto...?"

"Namae wa Kise Ryouta desu! Yoroshiku-ssu!" Ujar Kise dengan semangat.

"Ah... Kuroko Tetsuya, desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Uwwaa... Kurokochhi manis sekali-ssu!"

'Ku..kurokochhi? Pa..panggilan apa itu?' Kuroko hanya bisa membeku ketika mendengar namanya diubah seperti itu. "Etto.. Sumimasen, aku tidak terima dibilang manis karena sebenarnya aku ini la-" Perkataan Kuroko terpotong oleh suara seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Eh, Tetsu?! Wahh... Tidak kusangka kita bisa bertemu disini dengan kau yang me...memakai baju maid? Pffftt...! Kau memang cocok memakai baju seperti itu, Tetsu." Aomine Daiki terlihat menahan tawa ketika melihat Kuroko.

"A...aomine-kun! Ke.. Kenapa bisa disini?" Kuroko kaget sampai tidak menyadari kalau Aomine menertawakannya.

"Aku bekerja sampingan disini seperti dia!" Aomine menunjuk Kise.

"Ehhh? Kurokochhi kenal dengan Ahominechhi ini-ssu!" Kise terlihat syok ketika mengetahui hal ini.

"Ha'i, Aomine-kun adalah teman satu sekolahku." Ujar Kuroko dengan innocent tanpa menyadari kalau Kise sedang mengeluarkan aura suram.

"Heii! Apa maksudmu dengan Ahominechhi!" Teriak Aomine saat sadar kalau dirinya dipanggil begitu oleh Kise.

"AHOminECCHI~!"

"Em... Namamu Kuroko Tetsuya bukan?" Mibuichi menepuk tangan kanannya dibahu Kuroko.

"Ha'i!" Kuroko menoleh kearah Mibuichi.

"Ah! Perkenalkan namaku Mibuichi Reo! Yoroshiku, Kuro-chan!"

'Kuro-chan... Setidaknya itu lebih biasa dibanding Kurokochhi deh...' Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah terhadap panggilan namanya yang diubah-ubah menjadi absurd. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Mibuchi-kun."

"Abaikan saja mereka berdua. Mereka sering begitu kok! Dan biar aku saja yang melanjut menjelaskan kepadamu tentang hotel ini, okay?" Mibuichi melihat kearah Kise dan Aomine yang sedang beradu mulut seperti biasanya. "Ruangan yang indah ini, masakan lezat buatan chef, musik yang menenangkan hati, dan juga para pemuda tampan yang ingin membuat terbaik bagi para putri..." Mibuichi melanjutkan perkataan Kise tadi. "Inilah taman cantik tempat beristirahat bagi kupu-kupu yang terluka! Inilah Teiko Hotel!"

"Tetsuya! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan! Jangan berdiri saja disana! Bawakan barang-barang tamu, dan Daiki, Ryouta berhenti beradu mulut atau kugunting lidah kalian!" Titah Akashi dengan kejamnya.

"Hiiddoiii-ssuu!" Kise langsung kabur dari lokasi itu dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Tiddaakk!" Aomine langsung kabur secepat kilat ketempat seharusnya.

"Ha..haa'i! Mibuichi-kun aku permisi dulu." Kuroko membungkuk ke Mibuichi lalu langsung menyusul Akashi.

**OoO**

"..." Kuroko langsung memasang wajah horor ketika melihat setumpuk barang yang disuruh Akashi untuk diangkatnya. "Se...semua ini, Akashi-kun?"

"Iya! Dan kamu tidak boleh menggunakan lift tamu!" Akashi pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang hanya bisa bengong melihat semua barang-barang itu. "Baiklah... Jadi mana lift untuk karyawan?" Kuroko mulai mengangkat barang-barang itu. 'Ternyata berat juga...'

"Tidak ada-ssu!" Kise menyahut pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Hah?"

"Ini hotel klasik yang sudah kuno-ssu~! Lift tamu baru dibuat saat hotel ini direnovasi-ssu~!"

"..." Kuroko hanya bisa memasang wajah pokerface walaupun dalam hati ia mengutuk-ngutuk fasilitas hotel ini yang baginya sangat tidak ber-perikekaryawan-an(?) ini.

"Tapi... Tapi tenang saja-ssu! Aku akan membantu Kurokochhi kok-ssu~!"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Kise-kun,"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau ada yang membantumu bekerja asalkan kamu tidak terlambat membayar hutang!"

'Dasar diktator!' Kuroko langsung mengutuk-ngutuk Akashi dengan kesal sambil memandang Akashi dengan pokerface dan diplus dengan irk mark. "Kise-kun, dia itu siapa?"

"Ya-ssu? Tidak ada yang tau apa yang Akashichhi lakukan diluar hotel ini-ssu... Kudengar Akashichhi itu anak pemilik perusahaan yang super elit-ssu! Tapi kenapa malah kerja dihotel kecil begini yah-ssu... Ah! Akashichhi juga punya konsep untuk memperkerjakan pemuda yang tampan-ssu~! Dan ini pertama kalinya Akashichhi memperkerjakan wanita muda loh-ssu~!"

"Ano... Ta...tapi aku ini bukan perem-" Lagi-lagi perkataan Kuroko dipotong. Tapi kali ini yang memotong tentu saja Kise.

"Ah! Dan ada gosip kalau Akashichhi itu ga-" Dan perkataan Kise juga ikut dipotong. Tapi kali perkataan itu dipotong oleh...

#TRAKKK!

Sebuah gunting berwarna merah... yang kini telah tertancap tepat di sebelah wajah Kise.

"Ada apa, Akashi-san?"

"Sumimasen, ada serangga! Jadi apa yang tadi anda bicarakan?

"..." Kise dan Kuroko hanya bisa memandang gunting dan Akashi dengan horor. "Se...sebaiknya kita cepat bekerja sebelum Akashichhi melempar gunting lagi deh-ssu..."

"Ha..ha'i..." Kuroko langsung menggangguk menyetujui perkataan Kise. 'Aku harus bekerja keras agar bisa cepat terlepas dari hotel menyeramkan ini!' Kuroko pun memulai pekerjaannya.

**OoO**

"Akashi-kun! Aku sudah membawakan semua barangnya!"

"Lama sekali, Tetsuya! Cepat seduh teh jasmine untuk tamu di lounge!"

"Ha'i!" Kuroko langsung berlari kedapur.

"Tidak jadi, Tetsuya! Kamu bersihkan jendela saja!" Ujar Akashi ketika melihat Kuroko sudah siap mengantarkan teh itu.

"Ha'i!" Kuroko langsung berlari untuk membersihkan jendela.

"Sudah selesai! Hosh..hosh..."

#SRETT

"Masih berdebu, Tetsuya! Ulangi lagi!"

'Dasar iblis!' Kuroko mengutuk Akashi dalam hati.

"Apa jawabanmu, Tetsuya?"

"Ha'i!" Kuroko langsung berlari untuk mengulangi pekerjaannya sesuai perkataan Akashi.

"Tetsuya, kalau sudah selesai, angkat semua barang ini kegudang lalu gosok semua peralatan perak yang ada dihall!"

"Ha'ii!"

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ada seseorang yang betah disuruh-suruh Akashi, nanodayo. Dan lebih tidak kusangkanya lagi orang itu adalah wanita, nanodayo." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak melorot dan melihat Kuroko yang sedang bekerja dari lantai 2 bersama dengan Kise dan Murasakibara.

"Kurasa Kuro-chin itu masochist, krauk~" Murasakibara memakan keripik singkongnya sambil memandang Kuroko yang bekerja dengan malas.

"Kurokochhi..." Kise entah karena apa dia menangis.

"Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan! Aku tidak menyuruh kalian bertiga bersantai dan melihat Tetsuya! Cepat kembali bekerja atau kalian mau ini..." Akashi mengeluarkan gunting merah kesayangannya sambil menyeringai.

"Ha...ha'i!" Ketiga orang itu langsung kabur dari tempat itu.

"Tetsuya.." Terlihat Akashi menyeringai ketika melihat Kuroko yang sedang mengelap perabotan itu dengan semangat. "Kau memang menarik..."

**-TBC-**

**Omake Take#1**

"Minnaaa! Ayokk, kita cari pakaian yang cocok untuk Kurokocchi-ssu! Kurokochhi-kan sudah jadi pegawai disini-ssu!" seru Kise semangat yang langsung dibalas dengan Midorima.

"Kurasa kita bisa mencarinya di gudang nanodayo,"

"Kalau gitu ayokk serbuu gudang-ssu!" Kise langsung menarik Kuroko kegudang.

"Reo, bantu Ryouta memilih baju untuk dia! Yang lain kembali bekerja!" Titah Akashi kepada para budak-budaknya.

"Baikk!"

**OoO**

"Seleesai/-ssu!" Ujar Kise dan Mibuichi dengan semangat plus aura bling-bling sambil menyeret seseorang yang terlihat aura suramnya. "Gimana, manisskaann/-ssu?"

"Ma-manis kok, nanodayo, wa...walaupun aku tidak bermaksud untuk memujimu ta-"

"Sudahlah, Midorimachhi yang penting Kurokochhi manis saja iyakan, Mibuichhi?" Perkataan Midorima dipotong oleh Kise yang sangat bangga akan hasil dandannya dengan Mibuichi.

"Iyaa!" Balas Mibuichi dengan bangga juga.

"Ano... Ta..tapi aku ini la-"

"Kuro-chin... Kuro-chin boleh kumakan tidak?" Kali perkataan Kuroko yang dipotong oleh Murasakibara.

"Tiddaakk!" Kise dan Mibuichi langsung mengambil pose milindungi Kuroko yang menatap horor Murasakibara.

"Ano... Tapi aku ini bukan pe-"

"Kalian cukup waktu bermain-mainnya! Kembali bekerja! Tetsuya, pel semua lantai disini!" Titah Akashi lalu pergi.

"Ano... Tapi apa aku tidak salah baju? Ini baju maid dan aku bukan pe-"

"Ayo, cepat kerjakan tugas Kurokochhi atau tidak nanti Akashichhi bakal ngamuk dan ngelempar gunting lagi-ssu!" Dan lagi-lagi perkataan Kuroko dipotong lagi karena Kise. Kise menyerahkan pel beserta ember kepada Kuroko. "Ganbatte, Kurokochhi!" Kise pun pergi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang disusul oleh Mibuichi dan Murasakibara.

'Perempuann... Kenapa mereka semua selalu memotong perrkaattaaannkuuuu! Padahal aku ini laki-lakii!' Berakhirlah omake pertama ini dengan Kuroko yang lagi-lagi berteriak ooc dalam hati dengan mimik wajah yang tidak sesuai karena perkataannya yang selalu dipotong oleh GoM plus Mibuichi minus Aomine.

**Omake Take#2**

"..." Kuroko hanya memasang wajah pokerface lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengepel lantai. 'Kenapa aku bisa salah menginap hotel...' Kuroko mengutuk dirinya atas kecerobohonnya. 'Kalau saja aku tidak memasuki hotel ini mungkin aku tidak akan bekerja sebagai karyawan disini dan mengenakan baju maid ini.' Omel Kuroko dalam hati lagi. Tunggu dulu, maid? Tidak, tidak, para readers sekalian tidak salah membaca. Kuroko, seseorang yang diketahui sebagai pemuda tulen memakai baju maid karena titah dari sang Raja Iblis Merah, Akashi Seijuurou. 'Kenapa aku bisa bernasib sial seperti ini...' Kuroko rasanya ingin menangis jika saja ia tidak mengingat kalau dirinya itu penganut paham pokerface-isme. "Kenapa sih aku harus pakai ini?" Gerutu Kuroko sambil terus menyapu. Tiba-tiba Hanabi, Katsune dan Melaina muncul di depannya. Melaina lalu maju dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kuroko.

"Ckckckck, Kuroko. Yang sabar yah... Pake baju maid gitu.. Mel aja nggak bakalan mau kalo disuruh pake itu. TAPI!" Wajah Melaina yang awalnya bersimpati langsung berubah menjadi nista. "Karena ini demi kelanjutan cerita Hanabi, mau nggak mau harus dilakukan, kan?"

"Iyaa! Lagipula tet-chan cocok kok pakai baju itu kok~ malah imut bangettt!" Entah kenapa malah Hanabi ber-fansgirling.

"Sudahlah, Kuroko. Memang sudah nasibmu mirip dengan perempuan, apalagi julukanmu juga "Everyone's Uke"-kan?" Ujar Katsune yang langsung membuat Melaina dan Hanabi ngakak dan Kuroko galau.

"Tet-chan kan memang ultimate uke.." Hanabi ngakak guling-guling.

"..." Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah pada dirinya yang dinistai oleh Hanabi, Katsune, dan Melaina.

**Omake Take#3**

"Reo-chan, kulitku kering... Rambutku pecah-pecah.. Hiks.. Bagaimana ini, Reo-chan?" Terlihat seorang gadis yang sebenarnya imut jika saja rambut tidak mengembang-ngembang.

"Wah, wah, kucing manis yang malang! Biar tanganku yang menyembuhkanmu!" Ujar Mibuchi Reo dengan gayanya yang... yah begitulah#Hanabi dan Melaina langsung digampar oleh Katsune

"Nona... Dokumen anda sudah saya terjemahkan dan saya kirim lewat email..." Ujar Akashi Seijuurou dengan aura 'Saya-Adalah-Manusia-Absolut-Revo' (?!) miliknya#dan kali ini Melaina-lah yang digampar oleh Hanabi dan Katsune

"Uuwwwaa! Katchhi ccccurrangg! Masak sama sekali nggak digamparr!" Protes Hanabi dengan nada tidak terima.

Melaina lalu berjalan menghampiri Katsune sambil memasang wajah 'Saya-Akan-Balas-Dendam-Kepada-Anda-Wahai-Chaichira-Katsune'. "Karena lu enggak digampar, jadi Mel yang gampar lu pake ini!" Mel berseru sambil memamerkan palu super gede di tangannya.

"Jaannggaannn! Nanti katchhi mati! Nanti siapa yang bakal meranin para pacar ocku!" Teriak Hanabi panik sendiri.

Melaina dengan santainya membalas, "Tenang aja~! Dia cuma bakalan sekarat kok, nggak mati."

"Sama aajjjaaa!" Hanabi langsung gampar Mel.

"Wai yu gampar Mel?!" Bahasa inggris lu bagus amat, Mel. "Urusai, Narrator-teme!"

"Pertama, karena kamu mau bunuh katchhi dan itu merugikanku karena para oc-ocku akan kehilangan pasangan dan teman! Kedua, narrator tuh siapa?" Hanabi memasang wajah innocent face. "Lalu dichapter ini perasaan nggak ada naratornya kok~! Kalau ada paling di omake ke 4 dimana Mel yang jadi naratornya ~!" Ujar Hanabi dengan polos.

"Kalo nggak ada Narrator, siapa dong yang narrator-in ceritanya?" balas Melaina dengan cueknya.

"..." Katsune hanya melihat Hanabi dan Melaina yang berantem dari tempat yang jauh.

"Ano... Sumimasen, tapi kalian berdua mengganggu naskah dalam cerita ini." Ujar Kuroko dengan pokerface yang langsung bikin Hanabi dan Melaina merasa ngejleb.

"Fine! Kami pergi!" Hanabi langsung menarik Melaina pergi.

"..." Para character KnB hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat keabsurd-an Melaina dan Hanabi.

**Omake Take#4**

"Em... Namamu Kuroko Tetsuya bukan?" Mibuichi menepuk tangan kanannya dibahun Kuroko.

"Ha'i," jawab Kuroko sambil menatap Mibuichi.

"...KAU MANIS SEKALI!" Seru Mibuichi sambil hendak memeluk Kuroko.

"Huwweee! Mibuichhi! Jangan peluk Kurokocchi-ssu!"

"Teme! Jangan ganggu Tetsu!"

"Ada apa dengan kau ini, nanodayo?! B-bukannya aku peduli atau apa, aku hanya kesal denganmu, itu saja, nanodayo!"

"Kalau kau memeluk Kuro-chin, akan kuhancurkan kau,"

"Reo, bersiaplah melihat indahnya neraka,"

"G-GOMENASAI!" Mibuichi langsung ketakutan dan berlari menjauh alias ngacir -yang tentu saja dikejar para GoM-

-Mohon Tunggu Sebentar, saat ini Mibuichi Reo sedang dikeroyok massa. Mari kita do'akan semoga beliau dapat kembali dengan selamat, tanpa kekurangan apapun... Amin-

"... Mel what are you doing..." Hanabi hanya memasang wajah sweatdrop plus facepalm yang diikuti dengan Katsune yang juga sweatdrop.

-Are? Ada Hanabi dan Katsune disini. Ini, Mel lagi jadi narator sebentar. Muehehehe-

"..." Hanabi dan Katsune hanya bisa memasang wajah -_-

**Omake Take#5**

"Tetsuya, kalau sudah selesai, angkat semua barang ini kegudang lalu gosok semua peralatan perak yang ada dihall!"

"Ha'ii!"

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ada seseorang yang betah disuruh-suruh Akashi, nanodayo. Dan lebih tidak kusangkanya lagi orang itu adalah wanita, nanodayo... Tapi itu bukan berarti aku peduli, nanodayo! Itu malah lebih bagus lagi karena dengan begitu aku tidak usah mendengar Akashi yang terus memecat karyawan sini! Dan ah! Bukan berarti aku peduli dengan karyawan yang dipecat Akashi tapi... Arrgh!"

"..." Kise dan Murasakibara hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tsundere Midorima yang kumat lagi.

"Shintarou... Bukankah sudah kubilang selama jam kerja tidak boleh tsundere, kan?"

#Glek!

*Baiklah silakan readers bayangkan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka!*#Hanabi dilempar oleh para readers berserta Melaina dan Katsune

**Omake Take#6**

"Tetsuya.." Terlihat Akashi menyeringai ketika melihat Kuroko yang sedang mengelap perabotan itu dengan semangat. "Kau memang menarik..."

"...Akashi-kun," tiba-tiba Kuroko sudah berdiri di sebelah Akashi sambil memasang muka polos. "Perkataanmu tidak masuk akal. Memangnya aku punya tali supaya bisa menarik Akashi-kun?"

Nampak Hanabi, Melaina, dan Katsune yang facepalm.

"Stttoopppp! Tet-chan kenapa engkau jadi polos, naakkk! Kembalikan tet-chan menjadi semulaaa!" Teriak Hanabi dengan gaje sambil memasang wajah T_T

"Eh, Hanabi," Katsune dan Melaina nampak bersamaan memanggil Hanabi.

"Ha'i?" Hanabi langsung menatap Katsune dan Melaina.

"Emangnya Kuroko itu anaknya Hanabi ya?" tanya Melaina dan Katsune sambil memasang muka polos.

"..." Hanabi memasang wajah facepalm dan rasanya ia ingin melempar Katsune dan Melaina kesegitiga bermuda. "Lupakan saja deh... Dan ayo, ulangi lagii!"

-Omake terakhir untuk A/N-

"..." Hanabi melihat 6 list omake yang ada diatas. "Mel, Katchhi, kayaknya lagi-lagi kita membuat lebih banyak omake dibanding ceritanya deh.." Hanabi sweatdrop.

"It's because we are fabulous," Ujar Katsune dengan absurdnya.

"Eh? Beneran?" Tanya Mel yang lagi makan bakso sambil nonton anime terbeken, K*r*k* n* B*s*k* dan N*r*t*.

"..." Hanabi memasang wajah -_- "Sudahlah... Lebih baik kita balas review aja~" Ujar Hanabi dengan semangat.

"Bisa tungguin sampe Mel selesai makan?" tanya Mel.

"Nggak bisa!" Ujar Hanabi dan Katsune dengan kompak dan Katsune melempar bakso ke Mel.

"Tapi Mel baru selesai nih," ujar Mel sambil nunjuk mangkuk bakso yang udah kosong.

"Kalo gitu giliran gue yang makan," Katsune pun memesan bakso dan yang dilakukan Hanabi dan Melaina adalah menggamparnya.

"Huh... Baiklah, mari kita mulai saja reviewnya..." Hanabi hanya bisa berusaha mengabaikan yang langsung digampar Katsune dan Melaina. "Stop saling gampar-menggampar!" Hanabi memasang wajah -_-

"Muehehehehe!" Melaina dan Katsune Hi-Five bareng #plak!

"Okay... Okay.. Ayo kita balas review readerss! Review pertama..." Hanabi menunjukkan sebuah kertas kepada Melaina dan Katsune.

"Baiklah untuk Flow-san, arigatou telah mereview fic yang kubuat bersama Melaina dan Katsune! Wkwkwkwkwk ini sudah lanjut kok~ Dan gomen atas update yang telat dan alasannya sudah tau kan diatas~"

"Yoroshiku, Flow-san!" Melaina melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Tancep gas? Hati-hati ya, ntar nabrak lagi!" Ujar Melaina yang lari dari topik.

"Mel, itu maksudnya bercanda dan lagipula emang Mel pikir Flow-san itu lagi nyetir mobil apa!" Hanabi hanya bisa memasang emo -_-

"Mel juga tau... Cuma mau nge-lucu aja.." Melaina memasang wajah ( 'A')

"..." Hanabi memasang wajah -_- lagi. "Katchhi, ada komentar untuk Flow-san?"

"Yoroshiku, Flow-san! Selalu baca fic yang dibuat kami bertiga ini untuk menghilangkan stress serta penghilang kantuk! Arigatou gonzaimasu! Fic ini memang dibuat untuk ber-have fun dengan teman! Apalagi yang paling fun itu adalah saat adegan pelemparan Shiroi Hanabi yang dilaksanakan oleh Melaina sytry dan saya, Chaichira Katsune." Hanabi langsung menggampar Katsune.

"Mel setuju sama ungkapan dari saudari Katsune, adegan dahsyat itu adalah salah satu mahakarya." Kali ini Hanabi menggampar Melaina.

"Kalian berdua ini teman aku atau bukan sih," Hanabi memasang wajah -_- lagi. "Kenapa aku merasa dibully disini." Hanabi sweatdrop. "Okay yah sudahlah... Kita lanjut ke review berikutnya~" Hanabi mengeluarkan kertas lainnya. "Wah, berikutnya Ran!" Hanabi langsung bling-bling.

"Ran itu artinya lari! 8D" Seru Katsune dengan akhiran digampar Hanabi dan Melaina.

Melaina lalu memasang tampang berpikir. "Kayaknya pernah denger namanya..."

"Itu run, katchhi," Hanabi langsung sweatdrop dan memasang wajah -_- "Memang pernahh!" Hanabi langsung memukul kepala Melaina. "Tuh biar ingat~"

Melaina lalu memukul balik kepala Hanabi. "Hanabi sempruuuull! Wai yu pukul" my kepala?"

Bahasa apaan ini, Mel?

"Urusai, Narrator-teme!" Sendal lemparan Melaina kena telak ke muka Narrator.

"... Baiklah kita abaikan saja Mel yang lagi berantem dengan narator yang entah kenapa bisa muncul... Hm... Sebenarnya ini bukan fic kolaborasi.." Hanabi sweatdrop. "Aku pengen ajak mereka kolaborasi tapi mereka bilang nggak maauu!" Nunjuk Melaina dan Katsune dengan kesal.

"Muehehehehe," Mel ketawa nista. "Mel sebenernya juga nggak mau muncul disini, serasa numpang eksis aja," Mel menjelaskan sambil sweatdrop.

"Makanya itu mengaku aja deh kalau ini collab! Lagipula kalau seandainya nggak ada Mel aku nggak yakin aku bisa update chapter pertama dan kalau nggak katchhi mungkin my typo akan bertambah lebih banyak lagi..." Hanabi jawdrop.

"Yang jelas saya hanya membaca ulang dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang berupa typo gaje dari Hanabi," Ujar Katsune sambil memasang wajah :v

"Dan Mel nggak tau kenapa gara-gara Mel, Hanabi bisa nggak yakin dia bisa update chapter pertama," Mel memasang wajah ( 'A')

"Haahh... Sudahlah aku capek bahas itu... Mending lanjut balas review aja deh... Hehehe gomen Ran ini fic rated T bukan rated M dan kami semua masih dibawah umur~"

"Hm? Wut is de maksud?" Keluarlah bahasa alien milik Mel.

"Awas aja lu, Narrator-teme! Ntar Mel minta Hanabi pecat lu,"

MOHON AMPUNI SAYA! #SembahSujud

"Makanya jangan nyahut terus!" Katsune lempar sendal ke narator.

"Abaikan saja mereka berdua. Hmmmm... Bisa jadi?" Hanabi digampar Katsune dan Melaina. "Baguslah kalau Ran senang dengan omake gaje buatan kami bertiga~ dan soal UAS kami sudah selesai! Dan sepertinya nilainya bagus-bagus aja iya kan, katchhi? Dan Mel kamu nggak usah ditanya nilaimu sudah seratus persen bagus!" Hanabi memasang wajah -_-

"Mehh, begitulah wkwk dan tulah! Mel traitor!" Katsune nunjuk-nunjuk Mel dengan kesal.

Melaina melotot kaget begitu melihat Katsune nunjuk-nunjuk. "Salah Mel apaan?!"

"BANYAKKK!" Ujar Hanabi dan Katsune dengan barengan.

"KALO GITU SEBUTIN SATU PERSATU!"

"Capek~ dan lebih mending aku balas review lagi~ Okay so arigatou atas reviewnya, Ran! Dan nanti kubaca deh ficnya Ran kalau ada update~" Hanabi digampar oleh Katsune. "Okay lanjut review berikutnya~" Hanabi keluarin surat lain. "Hai, Shizu-san! Ini sudah lanjut kok~ arigatou sudah menyukai fic gaje ini~"

"Setelah Shizu-san membaca fic ini, Shizu-san jangan ikutan gaje juga yah~" Ujar Katsune dengan iseng.

"Yoroshiku, Shizu-san!" Mel langsung diem lagi setelah itu. Ngambek nih ceritanya.

BLETAK!

"Urusaaaaii!" Seru Mel setelah melempar batu bata ke Narrator.

"..." Hanabi jawdrop. "Baiklah lanjut review berikutnya aja deh. Review berikutnya dari... Haii! Nai-chann!" Hanabi langsung teriak-teriak gaje.

"Nairel-san, jangan berpikiran seperti Kuroko-chan yang sok polos(?)ya , itu maksudnya memang bukan digoreng, direbus, dipanggang, dibakar," Katsune kemudian digampar oleh Hanabi.

"Yoroshiku, Nairel-san~! Mel rasa yang dimaksudkan Nairel-san bukan itu deh, Katsune. Tapi Mel juga nggak ngerti wat is de maksud,"

"Katchhi... Kamu ini sok polos yah," Hanabi sweatdrop. "Sudah katchhi dan necchi kan masih kecil jadi nggak ngerti~" Kali ini Hanabi yang digampar Katsune bersama dengan Melaina.

" -_-... Fine gua gak bakal bantu fic lo lagi!" Katsune digampar Hanabi lagi.

"Mel juga!" Mel ikut-ikut Katsune aja nih...

"Sekali lagi lu gangguin Mel, Mel bakalan bantai lu, Narrator-teme!"

"Jangan dong! Nanti siapa yang bakal meranin kekasihnya Yu, Kaori, dan Nathania coba? Kan kasihan mereka nanti jadi galau ditinggal kekasih dan kalau bunuh diri gimana coba?" Ujar Hanabi dengan gaje-nya. "Jadi tetap bantuin yah~ okay aku anggap aja iya! So lanjut balas review~ nggak apa-apa kok, nai-chan! It's okay~ ini sudah lanjut dan arigatou telah mereview fic gaje ini~! So let's lanjut ke review berikutnya~" Hanabi mengambil kertas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Hai, Rei~"

"Kuroko lupa pake kacamata makanya bisa salah masuk hotel~"

"Yoroshiku, Kurotori Rei-san! Harem? Itu bumbu masakan yang asin itu kan?" Ujar Mel nista.

"Itu garam, Mel dan emm... Sebenarnya ini AkaKuro, Rei." Hanabi sweatdrop. "Yang slight itu KuroHarem-nya~ dan baguslah kalau Rei suka dengan omake gaje yang dibuat kami~ dan arigatou telah mereview fic gaje ini~ okay lanjut ke review berikutnya!" Hanabi lagi-lagi mengambil kertas lagi. "Hai, Kazuchhi! Sesuai janjiku aku mempublish fic-nya hari ini~! Baguslah kalau kazuchhi suka omakenya! Ini rata-rata yang buat Mel loh~ bukan aku hehehehee~"

"Yoroshiku Purikazu-san! Terus jangan percaya apa kata Hanabi! Mel nggak apa-apain fic-nya!" Seruan Mel yang dari biasa aja berubah jadi panik. "Hanabi ini cuman suka melebih-lebih-kan!"

"Nggak kok! Apa yang kubilang beneran kok, Kazuchhi! Mel itu malu tuh~" Ujar Hanabi dengan iseng.

"Urusai!" Mel langsung menyumpal mulut Hanabi pake bakpao... Wah, saya juga mau tuh..

"Nggak ada jatah buat Narrator-teme!"

"Ah... Sumimasen, minna. Karena katchhi dan nechhi tiba-tiba ada urusan dia menghilang mendadak~ so yang akan membalas review tinggal aku~ weww... Aku menyendiri nih..." Hanabi sweatdrop. "So lanjut! Dan sepertinya tet-chan memang lupa pakai kacamata deh~ arigatou kazuchhi atas reviewnya dan semangatnya untuk kami bertiga~ so lanjut review selanjutnya!" Hanabi ambil kertas lagi. "Berikutnya... Ah, ini terakhir aja deh... Dan ini juga.." Hanabi menyimpan kedua surat itu dimeja. "Hai, Fune-san! Benarkah?" Hanabi langsung bling-bling. "Baguslah kalau begitu~"

#PLOP!

"Yo, Hanabi dan para readers sekalian!" Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang berdiri disebelah Hanabi yang diketahui sebagai salah satu oc Hanabi yang berumur 17 tahun.

"Yu... Ngapain kamu muncull!" Hanabi lempar panah ke Yu.

"Hei! Sesekali kan numpang narsis boleh! Lagipula daripada kamu sendirian~"

"Iya juga sih.." Hanabi sweatdrop. "Ya sudah deh temani aku review aja..." Kasih liat kertas ke Yu.

"Waiis.. Idemu dibilang bagus, Hanabi. Tumben~"

"... Yu kamu mengejekku yah.." Hanabi memasang wajah -_-

"Hm... Tebakanmu benar, Fune-san~" Mengabaikan Hanabi.

"Hehehehe~ gomen tapi kami bertiga tidak bisa membuat lemon~ so gomenasai~"

"Usiamu masih dibawah umur tapi sudah baca rated M," Yu memasang wajah -_-

"Biarin~" Hanabi menjulurkan lidah. "Dan ini sudah lanjut kok! So..."

"Arigatou sudah mereview!" Ujar Hanabi dan Yu dengan kompak.

"Tinggal 2 review lagi..." Tunjukin 2 surat yang tadi ditaruh meja ke Yu.

"Ini kan Mel sama Katsune," Yu langsung memasang wajah -_- "Perasaan selalu aja ada mereka!"

"Mereka kan temanku! Dan... Aku balas review Mel dulu deh~ mungkin karena Mel banyak dosa makanya internetnya ajak rusuh dengan Mel yah..."

"Ya, tetap sekali!" Yu mengangguk setuju.

"Kan sudah kubilang, Mel. Omake-nya memang lebih panjang." Hanabi memasang wajah -_-

"Yang chapter ini juga," Yu ikutan memasang wajah -_-

"Ya iyalah keren~ kan dibuat kita bertiga!" Ujar Hanabi dengan semangat plus bling-bling.

"Alay..." Yu sweatdrop.

"Berhenti komentar sinis, Yu. Dan UAS-mu dan nilai-mu itu sudah sanggat bagus so jangan minta didoain lagi..."

"Urusai!" Tiba-tiba ada dua sendal yang masing-masing mengenai muka Hanabi dan Yu.

"Mel aja nggak tau kalo ujung-ujungnya bakalan bantuin Hanabi bales review!"

Sudah saya bilang, Mel bisa meneror Anda, bahkan disaat dia sedang tidak di tempat.

"Ah, selamat datang kembali, Mel!" Hanabi dan Yu ngomong dengan tenang dan sandal itu kemudian digigit oleh kucing-nya Hanabi dan dibawa kabur.

"Em... Dan arigatou Mel sudah ngereview~!" Hanabi meluk Melaina dengan senang.

"Sudahlah lanjut saja balas reviewnya Katsune.." Yu memasang wajah -_- lagi.

"Okay~ Nista..." Hanabi sweatdrop.

"Memang nista sih.." Ujar Yu dengan santai. "Dan aku juga setuju dengan perkataannya tentang Mel."

"..." Hanabi memasang wajah -_- kepada Yu dan review Katsune. "Iya kudoain Katchhi dan Mel bisa dapat nilai UN yang bagus deh~ so... Arigatou, katchhi telah merevieeww! Jika seandainya katchhi ada disini sudah pasti kupeluk jugaa!" Teriak Hanabi dengan semangat.

"..." Melaina dan Yu memasang wajah -_-

"Okay semua review telah selesai!" Teriak Hanabi dengan semangat.

"Arigatou atas review dari Minna-san! Semoga semua review ini dapat menjadi semangat buat Hanabi untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini!"

"Iya! Aku dan katchhi juga ucapkan arigatou untuk semua readers yang telah membaca fic ini dan mereview juga~ Nantikan chapter berikutnya yah! Jaaa~!"

"Jaa~!" Ujar Yu dengan tenang dan kalem.


End file.
